


Tied Up Today

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo Fill "Bondage (other)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up Today

She’d left him tied up. Wrapped securely in mesh webbing that had come off a crate from the Daedalus, blue mesh pulled taught around his tanned skin, making him turn a little pink.

She’d caught him when he was still half asleep, being lazy because they had a mandatory day off. She’d snuck into his quarters; straddled him and hog tied him faster than a calf at rodeo, just like her daddy had taught her when he rode the circuit. She banished the thought, preferring not to think of her daddy and sex at the same time.

He hadn’t even woken up in time to protest. Once he was tied up, she’d rolled him over, fluffed his spiky hair and kissed the tip of his nose, just above the duct tape she’d slapped over his mouth. “Awwww, did I get you again, Colonel?” She laughed and hopped off the bed, going to the door.

“Just stay like that; I’m going to collect breakfast. If you’re very good, I might feed you.”

She’d set off for the mess hall, her panties wet at the mental image of him trussed up and waiting, and what she planned to do to him when she got back.

“Cadman! Hey, do you think you could take a look at the MALP, Engineering is too busy,” Chuck asked as he jogged alongside her towards the mess.

“I can’t now, Chuck, I’m a little tied up.” She snickered to herself, thinking she wasn’t the one tied up. “Later though, I’d be happy to.”

She grabbed a tray and returned to Sheppard’s quarters, setting the tray on his desk and leaning back against it, staring at him. He’d rolled onto his side and was watching her. She’d left his cock out, intending to play, and he was very, very hard.

Smiling, she reached into the bag she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out her favorite pink latex dildo and waggled it at him. “I think you need this.” She slapped it in the palm of her hand. “I think you need this now, when you can’t do anything to get away from it. All tied up, just begging me to play with you.”

She moved to stand beside the bed and slapped his ass, hard enough to leave a red imprint of her hand.

“Blink twice if you want it.”

He blinked, twice. She smiled and pulled out the lube. With a smile, she climbed up on the bed beside him, stroking his cock as she lubed up his ass. His knees were pressed almost to his chest, giving her perfect access to his ass, just as she’d planned. His arms were tied behind him; she’d done that first so he couldn’t instinctively fight her off when she’d surprised him. He liked to play rough, but he was still a soldier and he still had lightning fast reflexes.

“Ready, baby?” Cadman asked him sweetly. He nodded.

She slid the dildo into him, watching his eyes roll back in his head as she slowly fucked him. She could hear his moaning through the duct tape. “You like that, don’t you?” He nodded as she moved the dildo faster, twisting it as she yanked it most of the way out and then shoved it fully in again, every bump and ridge on it sliding against his entrance as she did it again.

Leaving the latex embedded in him, she chewed her lip as she realized the position she had tied him in did not leave her much space to work. She undid the ties securing his knees and let him put his legs down, and she saw relief in his eyes. “Sorry, forgot about the knee. You okay?”

He nodded.

She smiled and used the webbing to lash his ankles and tie them to the footings of the bed. She couldn’t get to the dildo as easily now, but his cock was perfectly placed. She crawled up and straddled him, sliding onto him easily and riding him.

She collapsed across him not long after he came, dozing lightly. She’d gotten up very early to spring this surprise.

He bucked at her after a while, and tossed his head.

“You want the duct tape off?”

He shook his head and bucked again, whimpering.

“Huh?” She raised her head, wondering if the bindings around his chest were too tight. Oh, his arms! They were under his back. “Sorry!” she squeaked, sliding off him and undoing the ankle straps so she could roll him over and get to his arms.

She did and then saw that she’d forgotten about the dildo too. She tugged it out and she could hear him scream under the duct tape. “Sorry! Sorry!” As quickly as she could, she untied his arms, which was a mistake, because he immediately flipped her over and straddled her, and reached up to rip the duct tape off his mouth.

“You are so gonna pay for that, Laura. And I’ve got all day.” He reached for the discarded webbing strip with one hand while grabbing her wrist with the other. “All day, and a dildo.”

Okay, so maybe it hadn’t been a big mistake. She smiled.


End file.
